Firefly
by Lulukaw
Summary: Les Survivants [épisode 4] Dans ses derniers instants de lucidité, Douglas se remémore les derniers mois passés avec le groupe de survivants. Des souvenirs étroitement liés à cette jeune femme en qui personne ne croyait et qu'il vient de sauver.


_Hey~_

 _Aujourd'hui un OS sur Les Survivants, mon premier, écrit pour l'anniversaire de Seb (pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, je l'ai retravaillé un peu) et centré sur Douglas et Britney parce que j'aime beaucoup ces deux là._

 _Je vous conseille d'écouter_ The Long Black Train _par Richard Hawley ça a son importance dans le récit :3 Peut-être que je devrais vous conseiller des mouchoirs aussi ? M'enfin je suis pas sûre d'avoir si bien réussi._

 _Bref, bonne lecture~_

Disclaimer: L'univers des Survivants ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

* * *

.

Il pensait avoir déjà tout vu, tout vécu. Être prêt pour tout ce que ce monde faisait de pire. La guerre, la douleur, la mort. Cette putain de balle qui lui avait déchiqueté une partie de l'épaule, qui l'avait renvoyé chez lui alors qu'il venait à peine de faire ses preuves, ces cicatrices profondes qu'il arborait fièrement. Mais cette douleur là était la pire qu'il ait connue jusqu'ici. Ce fut comme une explosion dans sa poitrine, ses épaules, ses bras alors qu'il se laissait glisser contre le mur après s'être débarrassé du mort qui les menaçait. Il était entraîné pour y faire face, pour garder les idées claires. Il se savait condamné, pas besoin de s'attarder sur les expressions de ses compagnons pour s'en rendre compte. Il croisa leurs regards, un par un. Les yeux froids et durs de Janet qui pointait déjà son arme vers lui, David qui commençait à s'éloigner de lui sans le quitter des yeux, la mâchoire serrée. Britney était la seule à détourner le regard, les traits déformés par la peur, la lumière tremblant entre ses mains. Après tout ce temps elle ne supportait toujours pas la vue du sang.

Alors que Janet esquissait un pas dans sa direction, son couteau levé devant elle, des bruits de pas traînants et des grognements retentirent autour d'eux. Évidemment, il y en avait d'autres. Une seule de ces choses n'était pas suffisante, l'endroit devait en être infesté. Tandis que les mains de Britney se mettaient à trembler plus fort et que Janet et David commençaient à jurer et à se tourner en direction du bruit, Douglas eut un sourire sans joie pour lui-même. Il sentait déjà cette force qui tentait de prendre possession de sa volonté. Ce serait bientôt fini pour lui. Mais pas avant qu'il ne l'ait décidé. S'il partait maintenant, s'être interposé pour sauver Britney en dépit de tout bon sens et de son pragmatisme militaire, et le reste du groupe n'aurait servi à rien. Il était soldat, il avait un devoir à remplir, mourir au combat pour protéger autant de monde que possible, pas dévoré contre un mur sans pouvoir rien faire.

Il attrapa la hache près de lui et se releva, ordonna aux autres de ne pas bouger et fit face à la mort tandis que des souvenirs des derniers mois de survie commençaient à défiler dans son esprit condamné.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils avaient fini de construire le camp et réussi à établir un fonctionnement régulier. Chacun avait sa place et participait à la vie du groupe, les tours de gardes s'enchaînaient régulièrement, les sorties en quête de ressources se faisaient de moins en moins meurtrières, ils commençaient même à chercher des moyens pour pouvoir faire pousser leur propre nourriture. Un semblant de routine qui les faisait presque se sentir en sécurité.

Au milieu de la nuit, Douglas marchait d'un pas soutenu vers la tour Sud pour prendre son tour de garde. La nuit était claire et pas trop fraîche, la fin du printemps s'annonçait même s'ils en avaient à peine vu la couleur. Arrivé à la tour, il leva les yeux pour monter l'échelle et apprécia un instant le spectacle du ciel. S'il devait trouver un point positif à tout ça, c'était que la désormais presque totale absence de lumière permettait d'admirer à nouveau les milliers d'étoiles argentées chaque nuit, sans être dérangé par le brouillard orange et diffus des lampadaires.

Douglas soupira. Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ? Le monde avait toujours été violent, il avait vécu la guerre, la douleur, la mort. Mais ça, cette guerre là, contre la mort elle-même, personne n'y avait été préparé, personne ne l'avait prévue. Comment auraient-ils pu ? La mort avait toujours été la même, depuis des millions d'années. Vivre, souffrir dans le pire des cas, mourir. Et surtout, rester mort. Un cycle naturel et, ils pensaient, immuable. Aucune raison que ça change du jour au lendemain.

Pourtant, la dernière étape avait changé. Désormais, les morts se relevaient. Et on aurait pu considérer ça comme un miracle si ces fameux morts n'étaient pas revenus pour bouffer les vivants.

En haut de l'échelle, une forme recroquevillée sous une couverture sur la plateforme attira son attention. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la situation, la colère s'empara aussitôt de lui et il attrapa violemment Britney par les épaules pour la secouer, ignorant la panique qu'il provoqua chez la jeune femme.

\- Tu t'es endormie ! Abrutie, t'as aucune conscience du rôle que t'es censée jouer !

\- Je- P-pardon, je voulais pas !

\- Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer en cas d'attaque ? continua à crier Douglas, sans la lâcher.

\- C'était pas longtemps je vous le jure ! Je-je ne vous voyais pas arriver et...

\- Et tu t'es dit que si j'étais en retard c'était plus ta responsabilité ?

\- M-Mais non !

Douglas la relâcha enfin et inspira profondément, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de s'énerver plus longtemps contre elle. Il regarda froidement la jeune femme blonde apeurée.

\- Descends.

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Je suis venu te relever. Descends de là, dégage, va où tu veux, même te faire bouffer à l'extérieur, c'est pas mon problème. Pour le peu que tu sers de toute façon, je sais même pas comment tu as réussi à survivre jusqu'ici.

Le militaire se détourna d'elle et commença à s'installer pour son tour de garde. Il s'attendait à l'entendre éclater en sanglots, mais Britney se releva lentement pour se diriger vers l'échelle. Au moment de descendre cependant, elle se figea, sembla se raviser.

\- Non.

Douglas leva la tête vers elle au moment où elle se retournait, les poings serrés. Elle semblait clairement prête à lui tenir tête, mais il pouvait voir les larmes dans ses yeux briller à la lumière de la lune.

\- Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez, je sers à rien, je ne suis qu'un boulet pour le groupe, une gamine pourrie gâtée. Pourtant je fais tout ce qu'on me demande, je prends part à toutes les tâches ! Je fais de mon mieux !

\- Eh bien visiblement ce n'est pas assez. Descends.

Au lieu de l'écouter, la chanteuse revint s'asseoir à côté de lui, dans une position bien droite et se mit à fixer l'étendue d'obscurité au delà du camp.

\- Je reste ici.

\- Je t'ai dit de partir.

\- Vous m'avez dit d'aller où je voulais. Je reste ici.

Douglas devait au moins lui reconnaître son caractère têtu. Les heures suivantes passèrent en silence, lui observant attentivement grâce à ses habitudes de soldat, et Britney luttant étonnamment bien contre le sommeil, sûrement par obstination. Alors que le ciel s'éclaircissait, elle finit par se détendre et Douglas l'entendit soudain chanter doucement:

\- _When the nightingale sings in the deep of the night, and the robin he sleeps on the wing... Ride the long black train, it takes us all the black train, take me home black train..._

C'était une chanson étrangement calme lorsque l'on avait entendu celles qui avaient fait son succès au moins une fois, dans le monde d'avant, mais Douglas se laissa, malgré lui, porter par la voix de Britney. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à la musique mais se rendit compte que ne pas en avoir entendu depuis si longtemps lui avait manqué. Il imaginait ce que ce devait être pour celle qui avait passé une partie de sa vie dans ce domaine.

\- De quoi elle parle ta chanson ?

La jeune femme sursauta, elle semblait avoir oublié sa présence depuis tout ce temps. Elle se reprit rapidement, reporta son regard droit devant elle et enveloppa ses genoux de ses bras avant de rétorquer sèchement:

\- De la mort.

Joyeuse chanson. Mais de circonstance.

.

.

Quelques jours après l'épisode de la tour de garde, Douglas se préparait à sortir pour aller chercher des provisions dans un entrepôt non loin du camp. Il cherchait un partenaire pour venir avec lui, n'en ayant pas d'attitré puisqu'il ne s'était vraiment attaché à personne dans le groupe, mais la plupart semblait affairé à autre chose. Il remarqua Britney qui discutait avec des enfants. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle était peut-être la personne avec qui il avait passé le plus de temps jusqu'ici, en à peine une nuit de silence. Le reste du temps, il prenait part à l'organisation des tâches et à la coordination des actions du groupe. Il soupira en se disant que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était sûrement une mauvaise idée et l'appela.

\- Blondinette, tu viens avec moi.

Elle lui jeta un regard indigné, puis apeuré lorsqu'il lui expliqua la tâche qu'ils avaient à faire mais le suivit sans protester. En moins d'une heure, et sans avoir eu besoin de se confronter à des morts-vivants, ils arrivèrent à l'entrepôt. Avant d'entrer, Britney s'arrêta.

\- Vous allez m'abandonner là-dedans, hein ? C'est pour ça qu'on est que deux, vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi ?

Douglas soupira à nouveau. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé de venir avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher sa méfiance.

\- On est deux car cet endroit a déjà été nettoyé il y a quelques jours mais il reste encore des caisses à fouiller et ramener au camp, je n'ai aucun intérêt à te laisser ici.

Elle le regarda d'un air peu convaincu mais se mit à le suivre de près lorsqu'il entra dans l'entrepôt. L'endroit était en effet complètement désert à première vue, mais avec l'obscurité qui y régnait et le faisceau de la lampe qui n'éclairait pas assez, c'était difficile à dire.

\- Eh, luciole, éclaire un peu par ici !

Britney se rapprocha de lui en soufflant d'agacement et dirigea la lampe à l'endroit où il l'avait demandé.

\- Ne m'appelez pas luciole. Ni blondinette d'ailleurs.

\- Tu es blonde, tu tiens la lampe et tu trembles tellement qu'elle clignote, c'est justifié.

Une bonne heure plus tard, les deux compagnons avaient ramassé tout ce qui leur semblait utile et Douglas s'apprêtait à rappeler Britney qui s'était un peu éloignée lorsqu'il entendit du bruit entre les caisses derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils et sortit un couteau avant de se diriger en silence vers la source du bruit tout en restant à bonne distance. Britney n'était pas partie par là, il se doutait donc bien de ce dont il pouvait s'agir derrière ces caisses. Alors qu'il cherchait la jeune femme des yeux, le monstre, car c'en était bien un, le repéra et commença à venir vers lui. Malgré son entraînement, le vétéran ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi rapide et se retrouve aussi près de lui lorsqu'il donna un coup de couteau qui le manqua de peu. Il fut saisi aux épaules et se débattit pour garder les dents sanglantes loin de son cou et pouvoir réutiliser sa lame. Soudain, il remarqua une ombre furtive, puis un cri suivi du souffle provoqué par un violent coup lui parvinrent tandis que le mort émettait un craquement en tombant au sol. Face à lui, Britney releva la petite poutre en bois qu'elle tenait au-dessus de sa tête avant de l'abattre une deuxième fois, puis une troisième et quatrième fois sur le crâne du cadavre qui ne bougeait déjà plus.

Lorsqu'elle reporta ses yeux brillants de détermination sur Douglas, celui-ci resta bouche-bée devant la jeune femme légèrement essoufflée, aux cheveux blonds, au visage et aux vêtements désormais maculés de sang.

\- Vous voyez, je sers à quelque chose finalement.

Remis de sa surprise, Douglas ne put retenir un léger sourire en la remerciant d'un signe de tête. Cette gamine avait peut-être plus de ressources qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé.

\- Par contre, reprit-elle d'une voix soudain tremblante, là je vais m'évanouir.

.

La lumière tremblante fit soudain revenir Douglas à la réalité pour rencontrer aussitôt les yeux de Britney. Il la saisissait aux épaules, l'empêchant de bouger. Son souffle s'était fait rauque et erratique. L'infection était en train de gagner tout son corps et son esprit.

Il remarqua du coin de l'œil Janet qui s'approchait rapidement pour en finir avec lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Dans un dernier instant de lucidité, il prit son fusil et força la jeune femme à le prendre malgré ses protestations et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Janet s'apprêtait à enfoncer sa lame dans son crâne.

\- Allez, Luciole, montre ce que tu sais faire.

Il sentit un froid intense traverser son crâne, la douleur disparut d'un coup et, alors qu'il sombrait rapidement, la voix douce lui parvint une dernière fois.

 _It takes us all the black train,_  
 _Take me home black train._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _So ? J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, ça fait du bien de s'éloigner un peu d'Aventures et j'accroche vraiment bien à la série._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, une petite review pour me le dire me ferait très plaisir ! (chantage émotionnel ? Noooon...)_

 _Câlins, cookies et à la prochaine~_


End file.
